


Hello Part I (David & Gillian)

by DevoneBrieWiy



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoneBrieWiy/pseuds/DevoneBrieWiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time brings them up again... They have to make a choice that will change their whole live forever. Take it  or leave it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Part I (David & Gillian)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter while I was in Ōsaka-shi, Japan in the middle of the night before I headed back to Tōkyō in the morning for going back to my home country. Adele's Hello was playing while the fandom going wild with TXF MSR Revival parallel that time. So, I was there and this plot was stuck in my mind and I felt that I had to write this. This part was for Gillovny meanwhile I also wrote part II for MSR. I hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> David & Gillian, I'm sorry... But no, I'm not sorry for the story!! It's all your fault!! :D

_2007_

_Several months before IWTB started filming...._

 

**London, UK**

She sat on the couch at the living room. It was cold outside and it's like snow started to fall in a moment. She didn't do anything. Just sat and stared at the envelope on the table before her. The envelope that contain a letter. Letter that would change her life forever.

 

It's been too long for her to hide everything under the surface. Though sometimes it's too hard for her to handle. No one ever noticed it, even Mark but somehow she knew that Mark at least could feel it. And to thanks him that he didn't make it worse by asking her any questions although she would understand if he got annoyed. It's not his fault. Never him. It's her, totally.

 

After all these years, she still had that feeling. No matter how hard she tried, she always tried, she could never be able to remove it from her mind. It gripped her heart, as well as it conquered her soul. Called it endless love, eternal love, whatever. She could handle it. One thing that she really could never help was she's still _in love_ with him. So deeply. Through her skin, in her blood, her bones it's only him. Lived with Mark somehow made it easier. Or filmings, or spending her times with her two children, Piper and baby Oscar. But when she was alone, in a cold stormy night like this, everything was throwing back to her. And that letter didn't make it any better, yet even worse than it'd ever been.

 

She clearly still remembered everything. All those opposite attracts since the very beginning. His charms, her innocence, his senses of humor, her jokes, the laughter, the anger, disappointments, his arrogance, her insecurities, love that always made them hate each other, his betrayal, her shock, sadness and heartbroken that followed soon after. It was just like yesterday.

 

She sighed and breathed so heavily, felt so unsure of herself. She was caught between two uncomfortable choices. On one hand, she didn't have to get involved again. It was so easy and she wouldn't lose anything. She would be safe and sound. No one would give her any complains. But she knew, that choice would only make herself disappointed. She wanted to do it once again, for the last time maybe. On the other hand, she got involved but with terrible consequences. Would she take the risks? Or more precisely, dare she took the risks with the second option?

 

She stood up and walked to the window. Like the snow outside that already fell, she could feel the tear were falling down from her eyes. It only small sobs at first but it turned out to be the tears that were falling like pouring rain. Between sobs and mourn, she whimpered, mentioning one name. Only one name. Repeatedly. Regretting anything but grateful for everything. For a moment she let all the feeling that she had, spilled in that lamentation.

 

After she was tired of crying, she raised her head then looked at the table and what was on it. For seconds she hesitated but she then headed slowly to the table. She reached out the envelope. She gazed at it, "Gillian Anderson" was written there. She opened it and took the paper inside then re-read it again. It's a contract letter from Fox. If she accept the offer. An offer to once again played her role as an FBI Agent Dana Scully in The X-Files 2nd movie. Suddenly she knew what was her answer. It's now, or never. But there was one thing that she had to do.

 

Before she lost her courage, she reached her phone, ready to call the number that she'd been already memorized.

**Author's Note:**

> Maya-chan, Erika-sama, Setsuna-sensei... this is for you, my G-women there in Japan. Glad that I came across and found other PHILES so far away from my home!!! *hugs* *kisses*


End file.
